


Ass bet ass it gets

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Gabriel, Dare, Fluff, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel lost a bet to Gabriel and he knows just what he wants his lil' brother to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass bet ass it gets

“C’mon, Smandy.” Gabriel threw an arm around his little brother and turned them to the group of people talking and laughing on the other side of the playground. “You shouldn’t make a bet if you can’t follow through.”

“No one in their right mind would’ve eaten it.”

“Just another reason why you should’ve known better.” He gave Samandriel a push and the boy walked up to the group, or more precise to Adam Milligan.

“Hey, Samandriel.” Adam greeted him, he could feel his face heat up. And judging by the look Adam gave him, he wasn’t the only one noticing it. “Are you feeling okay.”

“Know what I’m about to say is because I lost a bet to Gabriel and…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’m so, _so_ sorry…”

“What are-”

“ADAM MILLIGAN HAS THE CUTEST ASS, I, SAMANDRIEL, HAVE EVER SEEN!!! WITH EXCEPTING OF GABRIEL, WHOSE ASS IS THE MOST ADMIRABLE ON THIS EARTH!!!” Samandriel turned around and walked away. He could almost feel Adam gawking at him, but as long as he didn’t see it, he could pretend it wasn’t real.

“Hey.” Someone gripped him by the shoulder and spun him around. Reluctantly Samandriel opened his eyes and looked up at Adam. The taller boy was blushing and clearly at a loss of what to do. “I’m sorry you had to do it.”

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Samandriel turned his gaze to their feet, Adam’s were so much larger than his. “I should have given you some warning… But Gabriel only told me what I had to do, like five minutes ago…” He burrowed his face in his hands. “Everybody’s gonna think you’re gay.”

“For that?” The taller boy scoffed. “For this, _maybe_. GABRIEL’S ASS PALES IN COMPARISION TO SAMANDRIEL’S!!! SAMANDRIEL’S ASS SHINES BRIGHT LIKE  THE SUN: IT’S THE FIRMEST, SEXIEST ARSE IN THE UNIVERSE!!!” Adam threw his arms around Samandriel’s waist and grabbed his ass. Samandriel buried his face in Adam’s chest and giggled.

“That was the stupidest thing anyone could’ve done _ever_.”

“No.” Adam kissed the blonde hairs. “That was daring Gabriel to eat a dirty lollipop.”

Samandriel shifted so he could look up at Adam. “I never told you that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
